fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
Levi (レビ Rebi), formerly referred to as Leviathan (レビアサン Rebiasan), is a Dragon, whose title is assumedly the White Dragon (白竜 Shiroryū). Uniquely, Leviathan is a humanoid-dragon, one who has taken human form due to be with a person she cares about. While being in human-shape, she still retains all her magic, therefore making her the user of Shining Dragon Magic. Leviathan is the second wife of Delst LaHote, as well as mother to Alipheese Terrisra LaHote, their daughter. Appearance Levi, post Compact Regression, took on the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early adulthood. She had long, spiky white hair, something her daughter inherited from her, as well as tan skin and bright green eyes, one of which she covered with a tanned leather eyepatch. Her attire, for the most part, was relatively simple, consisting of a merely long-sleeved white robe. Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Shining Dragon Magic Shining Dragon Magic (光竜型, Kōryūkata) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of light. Shining Dragon Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, Dragon Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of the element of light whenever she wishes. This allows her to produce light from any part of her body, including her lungs, giving her the ability to, in essence, breathe light. Levi can consume light, with the exception of the light she has created, to replenish her energy reserves (though she is naturally insusceptible to the light that she created as well as those coming from other sources). Her fighting style allows her to use Shining Dragon Magic to change her own body into light, in both offensive and defensive style. Levi is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from her hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating while being launched at high speeds and have explosive properties and piercing properties. Levi can travel at the speed of light and drastically augment her kicks' strength and speed. Even though while in mobility she travels at the speed of light it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for her to actually go into light speed. Levi can utilize Shining Dragon Magic to enhance her skills immensely for various purposes, such as cloaking her in light which can overwhelmingly increase her own speed even further; the power of the magic makes it possible to alter the nature of compositions, from destroying massive collections of weak magical energy to stopping the movements of strong collections of magical energy. She also seems to be able to defy gravity using her light powers to eliminate her own weight, allowing her to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods, as seen in many aerial battles. She can blind her opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. Also, considering it is light-based, her attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, however, it has been shown that they can be reflected off surfaces to go around corners, though said technique takes time to prepare and as such she can be stopped by a fast enough opponent. Basic Spells *'Blaze Holy Flare' (光龍の断炎（ブレイズ・ホーリー・フレア） Bureizu Hōri Furea, lit. "Shining Dragon's Holy Flame"): The basic attack of Shining Dragon Magic; it is a high-class spell that has the exact same amount of power that the roar of the Shining Courage Dragon once possessed. When used, Levi gathers light energy within her mouth and compresses it, intensifying its power before releasing it in the form of an enormous beam of sparking light similar to a laser, capable of easily piercing through an opponent with tremendous force. It has been shown to have very long range, like when it destroyed a satellite of the Magic Council's that housed a supercomputer, in outer space. This attack's trajectory can be altered, allowing Levi to strike more than one opponent with ease. Levi's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the Blaze Holy Flare itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. This attack is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed the entire distance of a forest, generating a large explosion upon impact with her intended opponent. What is interesting to note is that Blaze Holy Flare has two settings, which are listed below. **'Blaze Holy Flare: Wrap the Earth' (地を覆, Chi wo Ōe): Wrap the Earth is the first form of the Blaze Holy Flare variants; this version emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. It will pursue the enemy and surly hit, but it cannot be used on opponents who also possess Dragon-related magic. **'Blaze Holy Flare: Obliterate upon Impact' (影響に去る, Eikyō ni Saru): This version of the standard Blaze Holy Flare attack is bestowed with sweltering heat. The regular Blaze Holy Flare already has a wide effective range, and the added effects make its effective range further widened and raise its power exceptionally. This is like a classic beam attack: the magical particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure heat and destroying the target from within. *'Fragment Spark' (公平撃鉄（フラグメント・スパーク）, Furagumento Supāku, lit. "Impartial Firing Hammer"): Lias immerses magical energy around both her fist and forearm and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. It is infamous for destroying the minds of its victims—the technique is dealt with an uppercut, as Lias concentrates her light into her knuckles to literally destroy her opponent's mind; as she releases the magical energy outwards upon contact with the foe's body, which Lias quickly attunes to her element of light—this causes an odd interaction with the opponent's brain, causing them to receive numerous nightmarish illusions which are nigh-indistinguishable from reality, trapping them within these phantasms. Once caught within these illusions, the foe has increased difficulty in controlling their magical power and their perception of reality becomes somewhat blurred; drastically weakening and trapping the foe in an illusion nigh-indistinguishable from reality –followed by an instant death. *'Glory Drag Buster' (光龍の掃滅劈（グローリィ・ドラグ・バスター）''Gurōryi Doragu Basutā'', lit. "Shining Dragon's Annihilation Burst"): A powerful attack of Shining Dragon Magic; Lias first joins the open palms of her hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates her palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between her hands, expanding from the holes between Lias' fingers. At this point, she completely separates her hands, extending them horizontally at her body's sides as the light she generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession. The attack requires about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and Lias can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after 10 attacks, she will run out of magical energy. *'Mirror Alice' (追憶の鏡（ミラー・アリス） Mirā Arisu, lit. "Mirror of Recollection"): Lias creates single or multiple illusions from light. The illusions are completely indistinguishable from the real thing to the naked eye and simple sensors, however, they are easily dispelled. Several types of illusions can be created, but Lias' favorite are copies of herself, used to confuse her opponent as well as attack them. Still, it is a very taxing spell that requires considerable amount of energy and mental focus per image created, making impossible to sustain it for long periods of time. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Lias herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature dragons and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Lias often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. These puppets also carry a shocking twist- when defeated, they let out a small explosion which can burn or paralyze her foe in an instant. On a side note, stationary illusions are easier to maintain than moving ones. *'Delete Field' (燦然の領域（デリート・フィールド） Derīto Fīrudo lit. "Domain of Radiance"): Delete Field is a unique technique; Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Lias expels light and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather magical energy by drawing it from Lias and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Lias has access to the opposing attack. This spell is capable of bending the opposing projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants Lias immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with it. *'Twice Critical' (龍の手（トウワイス・クリティカル）, Tōwaisu Kuritikaru lit. "Hand of the Dragon"): A special power-boosting technique; whenever she uses it; Lias' magical power influences her draconic blood, augmenting the powers which she possesses every minute, doubling it. This is done by applying her draconic energy to the very core of her magic, causing a chain reaction which multiplies its power exponentially. In return, her magical energy can interact with her draconic blood and her soul, amplifying that as well, making Lias far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing her skill parameters sans her magical energy. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if Lias' power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as she has been overloaded. Additionally, Lias can transfer the amplified power to any being or object she desires, granting her a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of her choice, granting them Lias' boosted power; though at the time Lias' power is transferred to her target, her own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if she never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between Lias and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, Lias can use the lines to swing her target around. *'Stake Victim Dragon' (断罪の聖龍（ステイク・ビクティム・ドラグーン） Suteiku Bikutimu Doragūn, lit. "Holy Dragon of Judgment"): Stake Victim Dragon is an extremely powerful spell, which involves creating a creature entirely made up of light by directly drawing power from the thunder clouds above the sky and controlling it with her magical power. Lias at first raises both her arms to the heavens and then summons the necessary power and shapes the light using her own magical power into the form of a demonic light creature with visible teeth and large claw-like hands; almost like a dragon. This allows her to channel the light down on her target. Because she is merely channeling the light, she is able to use a power greater than what anyone could create with their own magic. Because this is also natural lightning, it will travel more quickly than many warriors could dodge. Stake Victim Dragon on the other hand is a trail of carnage carved by brute force. Because it requires open access to the sky, Stake Victim Dragon cannot be used underground and due to its destructive properties it is best not used in a crowded area since anyone within the vicinity will be affected by it. Additionally, Stake Victim Dragon can be focused into a stream to attack a single target. However, such focus requires immense proficiency with the spell beforehand. **Lias can also create a much smaller version of the technique by drawing in less power from the thunder clouds than she usually would, this decreases the power of the technique but in doing so, allows her to use it several times in small amounts. The creature appears much smaller when used in this way. Advanced Spells Compact Regression